


Taking Everything Seriously:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was surprised to find Steve doing exactly what he said he was gonna do, He is proud of him, & praised him for it, What happens when Steve tells Danny about the chess piece?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Taking Everything Seriously:

*Summary: Danny was surprised to find Steve doing exactly what he said he was gonna do, He is proud of him, & praised him for it, What happens when Steve tells Danny about the chess piece?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett managed to relax, as soon as he got home from the case, But, He felt stressed & pissed that someone broke into his home, & left a chess piece as a calling card, He was not gonna get pissed off, cause he is afraid of setting himself back, with his recovery, & from the transplant, & shooting that he suffered from. He is hoping that Danny will stop over, so they can talk, figure this out.

 

His lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was on his way from having fun with the team, & he was worried about his lover, & partner, **"God, Maybe, You can go easier on Steve ?, Just a little ?, He deserves it"** , he thought to himself, as he prayed. The Blond reached his house, & went to search for his handsome hunk, & was glad to see that Steve promised that he was gonna do what he said that he was gonna do. Steve was sitting & relaxing on the beach, trying to enjoy the night scenery in front of him.

 

"Babe, Are you okay ?, I am glad to see that you are promising to stay put, & relaxing", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he looked at him, & saw that something was bothering him. "What's up, Babe ?, You can tell me anything, Whatever it is, Just talk to me", Danny said encouragingly, as he saw the expression on his face.

 

"I'm taking everything seriously now, You, & your kids are worth it, Danno, I don't want to take any more risks, So, I am gonna catch up on everything that I had been meaning to do, Let the others pick up the slack for me, I am hoping that you would join me ?", The Blond smiled, & said, "I thought you would never ask", & they poured some ice tea, clinked their glasses. They watched the starry night in front of them. After a few minutes, Steve knew that he better tell Danny about what he found, when he came home, so he said this, "Danno ?", & the blond was giving him his full attention, cause he knew that it was hard for Steve to admit his feelings, & to admit when he needs help.

 

"Yeah, Baby", Danny said, as he was giving him a soothing & reassuring smile, "When I came home, I found this on our kitchen counter", Steve said, as he handed over the evidence bag, with the chess piece in it. "Son of a bitch", Danny cursed softly, as he stared at it, "I think we need to double our resources, & make sure that this sick fuck never leaves the island", The Former Seal said, as he was feeling angry once again. The Loudmouth Detective agreed, as he backed his partner up, "How about we go to bed ?, Cuddle & Snuggle for awhile ?", "It sounds perfect", Steve said, as they shared a kiss, & headed in the house, so they could do just that.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
